blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ursula Perez
Name: Ursula Perez, AKA The She Bear Occupation: Merchant Location: Ever traveling between DC Ruins, Duke’s Traveling Emporium, and The Pitt Brief Bio: Before the land went to hell in a hand-basket, her ancestors ran an ammunition and gun store in upper class Bucks County, PA. Great-GrandPapi was a bit paranoid, least anyway the family thought so. When he built a bomb shelter that took up an entire city block and sold rooms to the neighboring families, Great-GrandMami left stating she couldn’t stay with a loco anymore. But when the bombs went off nobody thought Great-GrandPapi Perez was crazy anymore. Great-GrandPapi and his son went down into the shelter, along with seven other families. As time passed they added levels going down as their populace expanded, though Great-GrandPapi had strict population control rules, each family could only have one child. The Perez Shelter community existed in a quiet sort of life for many long years. History was passed down, the kids taught basic skills, but most everybody had to do their part. Somehow they always had enough to go around. Time passed, near a hundred years… All Ursula knew was the shelter and the close knit community of the people living there. Papi Perez was the big man under the ground, Ursula was spoiled as such. Being the only life she knew, life was pretty damn good. Great-something or another-GrandPapi Perez had planned and planned well, the stores of food lasted forever, but started drying up when she was fifteen. That’s when they opened the doors of the shelter for the first time. That’s when the harsh realities of the real world came slamming into her life, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to ignore it. Raiders found them first, nobody from the shelter was prepared for the nastiness that was the real world. They lost five people that day. Papi opened up a secret room, it was more a vault than a room, all the ammunitions and guns from the Perez Family Store had been kept safe in there. Another five years passed and the families of the Perez Shelter were slowly whittled down by sickness and violence. But in those five years every one of them became hardened, survival of the fittest at its best. Papi taught Ursula all he knew in that time, it was a crash course in guns, but under his strict and domineering hand she became a crack shot. Along with that he taught her all he knew about running a business; he meant to be certain she would survive. In that time she also learned that the Perez Leaders had been opening the doors once every five years, sending someone out there to the wastelands to search for food and ammunition. That’s why they consistently lost somebody to a wasting sickness which left no body. The volunteer was sent out and never allowed back in. That’s how the Shelter stores had remained full. But the last volunteer had never come back with the food, so Papi Perez had to make a choice. Another five years and it was just she and Papi, but he refused to leave the Shelter. Ursula soon found out why. He’d gotten some damn sickness from the waste and was dying; she stayed by his side for every gruesome moment of it till she buried him in the earth. With everything she’d ever known gone she knew she had to start new, so she did. The only living survivor of her family she loaded up the RV with everything from the family shop that she could. Lessons were hard and cruel, she lost much of the sweet little girl she’d once been. Mostly she survived by trusting no one and demanding a fair price for a fair product. The once upon a time little rich girl has done well for herself. Known these days as the She Bear, mostly because she protects what is hers like a fierce momma bear, not to mention her name Ursula sort of adds to it. Off and on she hires mercs to protect her RV as she runs the trade routes between the DC Ruins, Duke’s Traveling Emporium, and the Pitt. Once the gas ran out she invented a hitch system and the RV is pulled by a set of four mutated horses she found somewhere near her home town. Mostly she carries weapons and ammunition, but she’ll buy and sell anything that will turn a profit. Goal: There’s only so long a girl can run this life alone. She knows that she’ll never settle down, but she’s keeping hope that she’ll gather together a family of sorts, running guns and keeping one step ahead of the Raiders, Mutants, and assholes of the Waste.